


Doctor And Nurse

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [528]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Fingerfucking, Medical Kink, Nurse Meg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm a huge fan of Medical Kink (sadly I can't find enough fics of it) so can I ask for Megstiel and medical kink? Doctor!Cas and Nurse!Meg is perfect :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor And Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

“Nurse, may I see you privately for a second?” Cas asked, motioning to one of the empty rooms.

A small twitch of a smile appeared on Meg’s face, and she nodded, walking into the room that Cas was gesturing to, and Cas walked in behind, shutting the door immediately.

Cas pressed closely up to Meg, rutting against her softly.

“We never seem to have enough time to do this.” Cas growled in her ear.

“No, we don’t.” Meg groaned as she felt Cas’ thickening cock against her crotch.

Cas gave another growl, and pulled her up on a table, before cupping his hands around her neck, and he started to kiss Meg.

“Your heart is racing. I can feel your pulse.” Cas murmured during the kiss. “I think I should check it.”

Meg felt the grin, knew what Cas was doing, and she wanted it. Loved it. Craved it. Meg watched Cas place the stethoscope bits in his ears and place the metal bit under her shirt, pressing it to her skin, right over her nipple, and she shivered.

“Not even wearing a bra. Naughty, naughty.” Cas scolded lightly, a grin on his face. “Deep breaths for me, Nurse.”

“Yes, sir, Doctor.” Meg grinned, before she took deep breaths and let Cas listen, before he removed the stethoscope, and knelt, before he pulled down the cotton scrubs, pulling them past her knees, and he grinned, as he gripped her thighs, looking up at Meg.

“No underwear either? My, my, I have a dirty nurse on my hands. Now, let’s take a look at that pussy of yours.” Cas said, reaching in his pocket and snapping on a glove.

He rubbed Meg’s clit and few times and Meg moaned, before Cas shifted his finger and let it sink inside Meg.

“D-doctor…Cas…” Meg moaned softly, as Cas started pumping the finger in and out, watching it sink inside of Meg. It twisted and turned, until he found that one spot, and Meg gave a soft cry.

Cas grinned, and leaned forward as he fucked Meg on his fingers, tongue moving out and dragging across Meg’s clit. He flicked at it with his tongue and Meg moaned, groaning when Cas added another finger.

“Very good.” Cas said. “Very responsive, Reactions are perfect.” He grinned, taking another lick. “Definitely good." 

Cas’ stood up, fingers still pumping inside of Meg, and Cas brought his other hand up, going back under Meg’s shirt, pinching and tugging at Meg’s nipples.

"Fuck, Cas….Cas…” Meg panted. Her own hand reached down and started to rub at her clit, and she whimpered. “I’m gonna come Cas.”

“Doctor.” He growled softly in her ear. “Call me Doctor.”

“Doctor, I’m going to come.” Meg moaned.

“Then come for me. Come on my hand.”

“Doctor!” Meg cried softly, before she came.

Cas kissed Meg and grinned, before he slipped his hands away, and stripped off the glove, throwing it away.

He looked at the time and sighed, looking back at Meg.

“I wish we had more time. If we did, I would fuck you, Meg.”

“I think we have just enough time to take care of your issue though.” Meg said, motioning to the tent in Cas’ pants.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Cas asked, walking back over.

“I have an idea in mind.” Meg said, getting off the table and sinking down to her knees, before she gave a wink up at Cas and tugged his scrubs down.


End file.
